Organizations may purchase items from one or more suppliers. Actual costs (meaning costs associated with making such purchases) may be compared with certain budgeted costs or expected costs to calculate costs savings (or overages) that have been realized by an organization over a period of time. Such cost savings analyses may be conducted for particular organizations, suppliers, items, and time periods. Due to data cleanup issues and contract negotiations in progress, however, cost savings reports may give an unrealistic picture of cost savings until the data for generating such reports reaches a relatively steady state.